Agonizing Memory
by PleasantlyStrange
Summary: Luffy and the crew are safe and sound on the Sunny after the 2 years are past. However, will a horrible and bloody memory surface when a certain family member returns unexpectedly? Yes, yes it will. *Spoilers*
1. Not Such An Everyday Day

Hey :D This is my first fanfic, and I've been having this little idea in my head for ages now. I decided it was about time I typed it and uploaded it. Hope you guys like it, and I'm seriously sorry that this chapter is really short. I promise the others won't be! =D I just wanted to make the first one super-duper dramatic, know what I mean?

* * *

For People Who Haven't Read The Manga or Haven't Read Past Ch.157 and Don't Mind a Spoiler(Summary):

Ace passes away after protecting Luffy. After Luffy recovers, Luffy allows a reporter to take a picture of him ringing the Ox Bell with a message on his arm - 3D2Y. After that, Rayleigh personally trains him for 2 years while the rest of the crew did the same but with their own trainer(s). After the two years passed, the Strawhats regrouped and met at the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Luffy's POV

Ah, it's so great to be back together with Sunny and my nakama! Most importantly, I can eat Sanji's cooking again! Everyone has gotten, like, realllly amazing! Franky's robot voice is the best change out of all of them, though. Oh well, it's just great to be back!

I jumped down from Sunny's head and peaked over and looked in through the window to see Sanji cooking. Shishishi, I'll go sneak some meat from the fridge while he isn't looking...

I tip-toed as queitly as Nami's surprise punches and quickly ducked when I heard Franky stomping over to where Chopper and Usopp were busy secretly making fun of him. Hmph. I'll have to join them next time. Ah, right right. Meat. Must retrieve meat.

I rolled into the kitchen and did this seriously cool ninja thing I saw Zoro did when he thought nobody wasn't looking. Hehe, he got so mad when he found me laughing. Ahh, good tim-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ DOING?"

I guess my secret under-cover moves didn't help me from being discovered. Looks like I'm in big trouble now.

Sanji didn't look all that happy. Nope, not one bit. I think I saw three veins pop as he waited for my answer.

"Ah, shishishi, hey Sanji. I, uh, just saw you-" that's all I got in before I was kicked out straight through the door. "

"Oh, that's just stinkin' great. Now I have to fix the door!" I barely heard from Franky as I went crashing into something seriously hard like that weird zebra-octopi-snail-thing bone I accidently bit into before. It didn't even taste good!

"Uhh.." I mumbled as I rubbed my head. I looked straight ahead to see what I had ran into only to find some really really hairy legs. Bleh.

"Excuse me sir, but you really need to take care of those hairy legs of yours," I said still looking at them. Woah, is that a really ugly mole or just a clump of hair..?

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I heard Hairy-Leg Man yell.

Wait. That voice. I didn't think he would have the guts to come aboard my ship. Not after what he did. He wouldn't dare. He knows I'll kill him.

"Well? Speak, you numb-skull!" said that all to familiar voice I had never wanted to hear again in all of my life except for the screams of pain I'd be causing him...


	2. Let's Start a Brawl

I am SO sorry! I didn't forget about you guys or the story, I've just been so busy with school and family coming over for Thanksgiving. Ugh, so sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. ^o^

Thank you all for reviewing,favoriting my story, and having an alert on it. It means so much to me. [:

* * *

Luffy's POV:

As I realized Hairy-Leg Man was actually my grandfather, my head immediately throbbed. I hadn't wanted to meet him again because it would stir up what happened with Ace, but I guess there isn't much I can do...except avenge Ace.

_Avenge Ace _

"Why are you on my ship, marine? Heh, who knew there was even a marine that would have the guts to come aboard my ship," I said coldly, glaring at him.

His expression changed from sad to rage after I had said that. Apparently he had chosen to stick with rage because he didn't look quite happy. Not one bit. Hehehe, this will be fun...

By now my crew had gathered around us. Robin and Franky just seemed to be uneasy but ready to go into action, Usopp and Chopper were in an aggressive stance but their legs still shaked, Sanji and Zoro looked as if they were ready for anything and everything while Brooks just stood there confused.

"I'll let you know I'm no longer a marine, you sniveling brat. Oh well, I have an important matter to discuss with you, Luffy," Garp growled.

"Now now, is that how you talk to your last breathing grandson?" I said tauntingly. Oh, I couldn't wait for his reaction.

"Luffy, please...don't start anything. Let's hear what your grandfather has to say," said Nami who obviously didn't want any chaos any time soon.

"Oh no, I want to hear what the geezer has to say. I'm rather curious," I said. Wait. This wasn't me. I'm being weird...

_Avenge Ace...Luffy, the one who allowed your brother to die is right in front of you...Kill him._

My head throbbed more.

Garp's face softened and turned into a deep frown. "Luffy, I won't ever forgive myself for what I allowed. However, I resigned my position and left the marines. I am no longer a marine," he said while shaking his head.

By now I had gotten up and my crew looked absolutely distraught. They had also remembered when they weren't able to be there for me when Ace passed away. It wasn't their fault, though. It was all his. It was all Garp's fault. He let Ace die. He watched him die in my arms...HE LET HIM DIE!

"Luffy. Don't," Zoro said with a deep frown. I looked at the rest of my crew. All of their faces had one similarity. They all showed pity and sorrow. I didn't need any of that. I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it...

That's when I let myself go. I just let all my emotions come out. I screamed, I roared, and most importantly..

I had punched my grandfather in the face.

"LUFFY, NO!" I heard someone shout. I don't care.

"Gear Second," I mumbled darkly as I leapt at Garp with remarkable speed. We both went crashing into the kitchen, and I heard him grunt. Kukuku, he must be feeling pain. But not nearly enough.

I let my fingers wrap around his neck as tight as a viper's grip and whispered into his ear, "Like Ace did, I'll make you suffer."

Garp's pupils became large, his breathing became short, and it seemed he was losing his sight by the looks of it.

_You're almost there. Just kill him._

My head once again throbbed but this time with much more intensity. I let go of my grip and fell to my knees screaming. It was also in that same second I felt myself become immobilized.

"What, are you trying to kill him?," Sanji shouted from behind me. Hum. So my crew has betrayed me now. How nice.

"Oh, so you're going to save the murderer?" I said dully while looking Sanji straight in the eye.

Ugh. That hurt. I guess whoever's keeping me still decided to hold on a bit tighter.

Robin, who rarely said much, mumbled, "Luffy. This is not you. Get a hold of yourself. Although Ace is dead, it was not Garp-san who killed him. Stop this, Luffy, I know you don't want this."

Hahaha, I didn't want this! Oh, I'd do anything to get rid of Garp. Like hurt my nakama to get to him.

That's just what I did.

"Get out of my way now or die. Either way, there will be bloodshed, and I'll make sure of it that it isn't mine," I threatened.

A second later, there was a blood-curdling scream that echoed and echoed...


End file.
